La Prueba Inicial
by Diego Yanez
Summary: Seguramente drogado, un poni esta recostado en un árbol aprovechando la muy hermosa vista. se duerme y tiene sueños muy alocados hasta que una poni lo despierta antes de sucumbir ante una horrible muerte


El cinismo no era parte de su estilo. Este cuadrúpedo vertebrado se postraba en el suelo en una pose muy relajada recostado en un poco frondoso árbol, con los ojos ligeramente abiertos mientras miraba un poco más arriba del horizonte creado por majestuosas montañas, donde los pegasos que tenían mucho tiempo libre se habían dedicado a hacer algunas formas que para nuestro amigo (que dejaba que el ligero viento empujara su cuero y crin verdosos como camuflaje natural) eran muy divertidas. Perros, gatos, aviones y Deux ex maquinas salvajes volaban o mejor dicho flotaban en el firmamento diurno, todos blancos y esponjosos que nuestro deseoso poni terrestre desearía poder tocar algún día. El no era muy sociable, prefería el acompañamiento de sus pocos amigos imaginarios o de un buen libro. Sumido en sus pensamientos decide descansar ligeramente los ojos, pensando en que sería del mañana. Sin comida o vivienda tenía pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir, su estomago rugía y su cutie mark, brillaba por su inutilidad: una pluma en tinta invisible cuyo significado el aun no entendía.

Ojala los pobres y tontos algún día puedan tener un rol más importante en la sociedad, pero hasta ese momento nuestro compañero había cerrado los ojos con la intención de no volverlos a abrir nunca mas, así que usando lo que le quedaba de conciencia se imagino un mundo utópico, donde él fuera importante y útil a los que el alguna vez considero como iguales, así podría comer y saciar todos sus deseos carnales.

Pronto cayó en un muy profundo sueño, pero el poni no era soñador lucido y el sueño se convirtió rápido en pesadilla, y fue exactamente su peor miedo, el morir en caída libre. Simplemente comenzó en un dirigible donde él estaba junto con otros turistas, pero rápidamente un poni que él no reconoció pero creyó que se trataba de un viejo enemigo lo alcanzo y logro tirar de la maquina voladora, estaba muy alto así que comenzó a caer violentamente, lograba ver desde ahí gran parte de Equestria, desde Manehattan hasta Las Pegasus. Así que rápidamente olvido el hecho de que caía a una dolorosa muerte mientras gozaba de una gran vista. No despertó del sueño, en cambio apareció repentinamente en otro lugar el cual reconoció como Ponyville, como se trataba de un sueño se olvido bruscamente del miedo que tenia y comenzó a pasear por el pueblo, todos ahí parecían saludarle amablemente diciendo su nombre, pero él no conocía a nadie así que solo podía decir un "hola" o un "buenos días". Llego hasta lo que sería un Sweet Apple Acres árido y sin vida, una poni naranja con sombrero vaquero que se encontraba mirando fijamente sin signos vitales era lo único con lo que podía interactuar, sin temor a ser juzgado se acerca tranquilamente y le pregunta que había pasado, pero esta poni naranja no respondía. Sin motivación alguna el poni se quedo junto a ella, mirando fijamente al vacío, hasta que inesperadamente la poni ensombrerada comienza a hablar.

–¿Quién eres? –dijo sin dejar de mirar al vacío o mover algún musculo más que los de la boca.

–Me llamo Poni Naranja –dijo sin tener ningún sentido, pues no era su nombre.

–¿Tú eres un fantasma?

–No, no lo soy. ¿Tú lo eres?

–Podría serlo –comenzó a moverse hacia adelante, y él la seguía –pero aun no estoy muerta, pronto lo estaré.

El se lleno de miedo y comenzó a correr lejos de ella, ella no se inmuto y se volvió a quedar quieta. El ya comenzaba a reconocer que se trataba de un sueño, pues a lo lejos podía ver figuras muy extravagantes y sin sentido lógico, desafiando cualquier ley de la física o de la termodinámica.

Ya había sobrepasado el umbral en el que podía entender que de un sueño se trataba, pero como no sabía despertarse de él decidió encontrar una manera para hacerlo. Hablo con los ponis que allí habían, pero todos habían cambiando, parecían robots o NPC's, ninguno tenia cutie mark y sus colores eran muy apagados. Luego recordó que igual, en la vida real no había nada que lo esperara, nadie que lo quisiera.

Volvió al mismo lugar donde alguna vez se recostó junto al árbol, comenzó a ver por debajo de las montañas que por algún raro motivo ahora estaban donde estaba el cielo, y el cielo donde estaban las montañas. El cielo estaba de color rojo, las nubes parecían cuchillos, ballestas, dinamitas y una con forma muy extraña, pero era que estaba invertida. Cerró los ojos, relajo el cuerpo y se propuso a morir en calma.

–Oye… Disculpa… Ey… ¡Oye tu! –el poni que dormía una cruel pesadilla fue despertado por una poco amigable poni lavanda que llevaba por nombre Twilight.

–"Asck" qué ¿Qué paso?

–Estaba leyendo tranquilamente del otro lado del árbol cuando me doy cuenta de tu presencia. Perdona, pero te había estado mirando dormido por un rato, ¡te veías muy cómico!... Pero luego comenzaste a retorcerte y gritar cosas como "¡no estoy muerto!" así que decidí despertarte.

–¡Ah!... Está bien, no hay problema…

–Oye, me resultas familiar ¿vives en Ponyville por casualidad?

–Si… O mejor dicho no. Vivía en Ponyville.

–… ¡Claro! ¡Te conozco, eres el potro que hace chistes verdes!

–¡Que no son verdes, son negros!

–¡Aja!..., entonces, ¿que hacías aquí?

–Yo… solo… –nuestro amigo había recordado que estaba en el preludio de su muerte– Yo tan solo estaba aquí admirando el paisaje.

–No, no es cierto. Dime la verdad –la sorprendente y para nada posible capacidad de deducción de Twilight le había permitido acertar en aquella oración.

–"Argh"… Estaba mirando traseros de las pegasos que acomodaban las nubes.

–¡No! Lo que estabas haciendo era el intento de un FanFiction donde yo sería tu "waifu" –el poni verde que aun seguía en el suelo, comienza a ser golpeado repetidas veces por Twilight, ella lo pateaba con mucho empeño– ¡admítelo, esto no es más que una farsa publicitaria!

–¡Pero qué te pasa! –decía mientras hacia lo posible (con sus pocas y hambrientas fuerzas) para evitar ser atacado –¡Deja de pegarme!

–¡Lo haré si me dices tu nombre!

–¡Noooo! –El poni no podía recordar su nombre, pero en cambio logro recordar uno que había oído hace mucho tiempo –¡está bien, me llamo Twilight Sparkle! –ella por su parte dejo de pegarle mientras recuperaba la conciencia que por culpa del narrador había perdido para tener una historia de la que hablar.

Twilight se disculpo y le comento que se trataba de una apuesta que había hecho con una tal Rainbow Dash, la había ganado y con los bits que acumularía decidió convidarlo a un almuerzo, claro, después de ayudarle con las heridas, este no se negó y la acompaño hasta que ambos habían quedado repletos de comida.

–Eres la peor persona que conozco Twilight –dijo Rainbow Dash mientras le desembolsaba a la camarera una cantidad exorbitante de dinero.

–Solo hago lo que mi líder desea.

–¿Quién es tu líder Twilight? –dijo el poni verde que aun no podía creer que el nombre falso que había dicho se trataba de ella.

–No se su nombre, solo sé que me dice que haga cosas… Cosas horrorosas de las que me arrepentiré en algún momento.


End file.
